Conventional wind-resistant signs often rely on the overall weight of the sign to resist the force of the wind. Some conventional techniques rely upon an elevated pivot point or rotational axis for the sign, for example at or above a point two-thirds of the way up the total height of the sign. By keeping the majority of the sign's weight below the pivot point, the weight of this relatively larger portion of the sign counter-balances the upper portion of the sign (in this example the upper third of the sign), when the sign is affected by the wind. This results, however, in a relatively large frame that may inhibit a viewer's ability to read the information on the sign, especially when not viewing the sign head-on, that visually obscures or detracts from the information, and/or lowers the sign's overall aesthetic appeal.
Other wind-resistant signs may consist of a square frame where the panel hangs down from a horizontal bar across the top of the frame. This configuration, however, also inhibits full view of the information or advertisement on the panel since the vertical posts that compose part of the frame inhibit full visibility of the panel from the sides and otherwise provide a visual distraction to the viewer.
Still other configurations of mobile, wind-resistant signs include signs with a minimally attractive base frame, and having a panel that is directly or indirectly secured to the bottom of the frame by heavy-duty springs. The springs allow the panel to flex in high wind conditions preventing the sign from getting blown over. However, when such a sign configuration is placed on sloping terrain, the sign generally cannot achieve a fully upright configuration, as it typically remains perpendicular to the ground regardless of the type or degree of incline. Such placement inhibits full view of the information or advertisement by a passerby when placed on such sloping or uneven terrain. Moreover, these setups generally require the use of multiple large, visually unappealing components.
To alleviate these possible inefficiencies and aesthetically unappealing configurations, it may be desirable to provide an apparatus that allows fuller viewing of the sign and the visual information or advertisement displayed thereon and less inhibited by vertical frame posts. Still more, it may be desirable to provide an apparatus that allows a sign panel to remain vertical when placed on uneven or sloped terrain, and that returns to a desired orientation after being acted upon by wind or other physical forces (e.g. human manipulation). Such an apparatus will also enhance and simplify the appearance of signs and portable signs.